


Rad des Schicksals

by Emony (artphilia)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Gen, Maquis, Oneshot, post-episode
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Rad des Schicksals dreht sich stets weiter ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rad des Schicksals

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass Sito Jaxa bei ihrem Rückflug in den Raum der Föderation ums Leben kam. Hier ist meine Vorstellung davon, was mit ihr geschehen sein könnte.

Joret Dal wandte sich von seinem Platz am Cockpit zu Sito um. „Es ist gleich soweit. Wir kommen in Scannerreichweite der Patrouille“, informierte er sie und klang dabei angespannter, als sie ihm zugetraut hätte. Er war es schließlich nicht, der dem verhassten Feind begegnen würde, sondern sie.

Erinnerungen an lange vergangene Tage durchzuckten Blitzen gleich ihren Verstand. Misshandelte, verhungerte, weinende, besiegte Bajoraner … Ihre Heimatprovinz, die kaum noch wieder zu erkennen war, nachdem das cardassianische Militär alles zerstört hatte, was für sie ohne Wert gewesen war.

Selbst hatte sie nur einmal Prügel von einem der verhassten Besatzer bezogen, war nur mit viel Glück und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen. Ihre Familie hatte Sie an die Kämpfe gegen die Besatzungsmacht verloren. Ihre Nachbarin hatte sie damals aufgenommen und sich um Sito gekümmert, als das Mädchen kaum zehn Jahre alt gewesen war.

Sobald sie das Erwachsenenalter erreicht hatte, war sie bei der ersten Gelegenheit von ihrer Heimatwelt geflohen, um im Raum der Föderation, fernab der Angst, die bis dahin ihr stetiger Begleiter gewesen war, ein neues Leben zu beginnen.

Doch das Rad des Schicksals hatte sich weitergedreht und sie hierher geführt, in eine Lage, in der sie sich nun ohne Ausweg ihren Gefühlen gegenüber den alten Feinden stellen musste. Captain Picard hätte ihr diese Mission vielleicht nicht befehlen können, aber er hatte sie eingeweiht und sie damit bereits indirekt darum gebeten, dass sie Joret Dal als vermeintliche Gefangene begleiten würde.

Ihr Herz pumpte zunehmend Adrenalin durch ihre Venen, je tiefer sie in den Raum der Cardassianer vordrangen. Jedoch war Angst etwas, das sie sich jetzt nicht erlauben durfte. Sie musste versuchen einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren – die Mission musste einfach gelingen. Dafür würde sie ganz sicher belobigt und vielleicht sogar befördert werden, Captain Picard würde stolz auf sie sein, und Worf sicher auch.

Sie wünschte nur, sie hätte ihren Freunden auf der Enterprise Bescheid geben können. Sicher fragten sich die Drei bereits, wo sie steckte. Vielleicht machten sie sich auch bereits Sorgen. Sorgen, die Sito sich jetzt lieber nicht machen wollte.

„Danke“, hörte sie den Cardassianer im Cockpit sagen, der sie damit unwissentlich aus ihren Gedanken riss. „Dass Sie dieses Risiko für mich auf sich nehmen.“ Er drehte sich erneut herum, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können.

Sito erschrak, als sie Angst in seinem Blick erkannte. Es ging ihm nicht anders als ihr, und das, obwohl er auf dem Weg nach Hause war. Sie wusste, dass sie sich selbst erst wieder wohlfühlen würde, wenn sie sicher aus dem cardassianischen Sektor heraus und die Rendezvous-Koordinaten erreicht hätte. Wenn sie sicher und behütet zurück auf der Enterprise im Kreis ihrer Freunde wäre.

„Sie haben immer einen Freund auf Cardassia.“

Sito entkam ein kleines Lachen, das sofort von ihrer Angst vertrieben wurde, als nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später eine Anzeige des Cockpits rot aufleuchtete. Sie wurden gescannt … Immerhin griffen die Cardassianer nicht sofort an, obwohl sie in einem Shuttle der Sternenflotte unterwegs waren.

„Hier spricht Glinn Dal“, begann der Spion, nachdem er von dem Patrouillen-Schiff gerufen wurde und tischte seinen Landsleuten die vereinbarte Lüge auf. Sito hörte ihm jedoch nicht weiter zu. Stattdessen hob sie ihre Hände, so gut es mit den Handschellen ging, schloss die Augen und begann zu den Propheten zu beten, damit sie sie heil hier herausführen würden.

Selbst wenn Dal ein ‚guter‘ Cardassianer war, so waren die anderen es ganz sicher nicht. Sie hegte keinen Zweifel daran, dass das Ganze hier übel enden könnte, wenn Dals Schwindel auffliegen würde. Und nicht nur für sie, es würde auch für Dal schlimm ausgehen. Wenn sie etwas über Cardassianer gelernt hatte, dann dass sie Illoyalität mit dem Tode bestraften.

_Beten_ , rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis zurück. Sie wollte beten. Aber die Angst ließ sie nicht los. Von der anfänglichen Zuversicht, dass sie unbeschadet von dieser Mission zurückkehren würde, war nichts mehr geblieben. Der jugendliche Optimismus hatte sie an der Grenze zum cardassianischen Sektor verlassen.

Ihr Herz hämmerte wild in ihrer Brust und förderte zunehmend mehr Adrenalin durch ihren Kreislauf. Ihre Hände waren eisig, aber eigentlich war ihr unglaublich heiß vor Aufregung. Schweiß perlte auf ihrer Stirn und plötzlich erschien ein greller, orangefarbener Lichtblitz draußen im All, der das Schiff der Cardassianer seitlich traf.

„Was passiert hier?“, fragte Sito und sprang sofort alarmiert auf, um nach vorn zu Dal zu sitzen.

„Zwei Schiffe der Peregrine-Klasse sind plötzlich aufgetaucht“, erwiderte Dal und sah Sito dabei überrascht und verwirrt zugleich an.

Das Patrouillen-Schiff feuerte zurück, kam aber gegen zwei so bewegliche Maquis-Raider nicht an, die wie lästige Insekten herumschwirrten und dabei trotzdem einige gut gezielte Treffer landeten.

„Sie schießen nicht auf uns“, stellte Sito unnötigerweise fest und betrachtete das Spektakel, das sich draußen vor ihnen abspielte.

Der Cardassianer nickte und gab einen Laut des Verdrusses von sich. „Die werden Ihre Biosignale ermittelt haben und vermutlich auch meine.“

„Und sie werden dasselbe denken, was wir Ihren Leuten versucht haben zu suggerieren.“

Dal schluckte sichtlich. „Der Maquis wird kurzen Prozess mit mir machen.“

Sito schüttelte ihren Kopf und hielt ihre immer noch gefesselten Hände demonstrativ in Dals Richtung. „Das lasse ich nicht zu. Öffnen Sie die Handschellen wieder. Wir erklären dem Maquis die Situation, dann wird man Sie gehen lassen.“

Vor ihrem Fenster durchzuckten grelle Blitze destruktiver Energie das schwarze Weltall.

In seinen Augen stand nun dieselbe Angst, die Sito noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor selbst empfunden hatte. Das Rad des Schicksals hatte sich erneut weitergedreht und offenbarte ihnen plötzlich eine Palette neuer Möglichkeiten.

Natürlich kam Dal auf diesem Weg nicht so ohne Weiteres zurück nach Cardassia Prime. Sie würden sich etwas Neues einfallen lassen müssen. Aber Sito sah darin für sich selbst eine Chance, mit heiler Haut davon zu kommen, um zur Enterprise zurückzukehren.

„Das Patrouillen-Schiff zieht sich zurück“, bemerkte die junge Bajoranerin.

Ein Funkspruch ging ein. Sito legte ihn automatisch auf die Lautsprecher. „Sternenflotten-Shuttle Curie, sind Sie unversehrt?“, erkundigte sich die Stimme einer Frau.

„Ensign Sito hier“, erwiderte sie, während Dal ihr die Handschellen endlich wieder abnahm. „Danke für die unerwartete Hilfe.“

„Wir registrieren ein cardassianischen Biosignal. Sind Sie unversehrt?“

„Es geht mir gut.“ Wenn sie die Rollen nun vertauschte, um die Geschichte so anzupassen, dass der Maquis sie ihr abkaufen würde? Doch was sollte sie sagen, weshalb sie mit einem Shuttle der Sternenflotte einen cardassianischen Gefangenen transportierte? Die Sternenflotte würde Cardassianer nur im äußersten Fall gefangen nehmen, da ein Friedensvertrag zwischen der Förderation und der cardassianischen Union bestand.

Sie schloss das Interkom und wandte sich ihrem Begleiter zu. „Wir müssen Ihnen die Wahrheit sagen.“

Dals Augen wurden groß. „Auf keinen Fall. Wenn der Maquis erfährt, dass ich ein Informant der Föderation bin, werden sie wissen wollen was ich weiß. Damit fliegt nicht nur meine Tarnung auf, damit geht der gesamte Vertrag mit der Föderation zu Bruch.“

So fieberhaft sie auch überlegte, ihr wollte einfach auf die Schnelle kein sinnvoller Plan einfallen. „Was sollen wir ihnen dann sagen?“

Der Cardassianer ließ sich resigniert gegen die Sessellehne fallen. „Wir erzählen ihnen dieselbe Lüge, die wir meinen Leuten servierten.“

Sito schluckte schwer. „Aber … wenn der Maquis denkt, ich sei Ihre Gefangene gewesen, dann werden sie Sie töten.“

Diesmal nickte Dal. „Mir ist das Risiko bewusst. Es unterscheidet sich nicht von dem Risiko, das Sie bereit waren für mich einzugehen.“

„Sie sind bereit, sich für Ihr Volk zu opfern? Nichts anderes wäre das Resultat dieser Lüge …“ Sito brach mitten im Satz ab, als Dal ihr seine Hand auf den Unterarm legte. Sie starrte hinab auf seine graue Hand, als könne sie die Berührung nur glauben, wenn sie diese auch sah.

„Cardassia ist meine Heimat. Es gibt nichts, was ich nicht für Cardassia tun würde. Und nach dem Debakel mit den Klingonen kann sich mein Volk einen Krieg mit der Föderation nicht leisten. Mein Leben ist ein geringer Preis, um den Frieden zu wahren.“

Für einen gedehnten Moment sahen sich die beiden schweigend an, dann nickte Sito und öffnete wieder den Kanal. „Ich habe dank Ihnen wieder die Kontrolle über das Shuttle.“ _Was, wenn_ … Eine neue Idee nahm Form an. „Sie haben etwas gut bei mir. Wenn Sie einverstanden sind, kehre ich dann wieder in den Raum der Föderation zurück.“

„Mit einem cardassianischen Gefangenen?“, erklang die hörbar ungläubige Stimme.

„Der Mann wird freigelassen, sobald ich sicher zurückgekehrt bin.“

„Senken Sie Ihre Schilde“, verlangte die weibliche Stimme auf der anderen Seite der Leitung.

„Tun Sie, was von Ihnen verlangt wird“, drängte Dal ebenfalls.

Sito sah verzweifelt von dem Cardassianer zu den beiden Raidern nach draußen, die das Shuttle flankiert hatten.

„Ich denke nicht daran.“ Sitos Stimme klang fester, als sie es sich selbst in dieser Situation zugetraut hätte.

Noch ehe die Bajoranerin so recht begriff, was geschah, hatte Dal die Schilde gesenkt und zwei Menschen beamten auf ihr Shuttle.

„Dal, was …?“ Jedes weitere Wort erstickte in ihrer Kehle, als sie die Waffen bemerkte, die sowohl auf den Cardassianer ihr gegenüber als auch auf sie selbst gerichtet wurden.

Als die fremde Frau das Wort ergriff, erkannte Sito die Stimme. Sie war die Kommandantin eines der Raider, mit denen sie bisher gesprochen hatte. „Nur ein Glinn“, seufzte sie fast schon enttäuscht. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Bajoranerin und sie betrachtete Sito einen Moment mit sichtlichem Mitgefühl. „Was hat er Ihnen nur angetan?“

_Natürlich_ , überlegte Sito, sie hatte das authentisch wirkende Make-Up von Dr. Crusher völlig vergessen. Alles in ihr drängte danach den beiden Eindringlingen zu sagen, dass ihre Verletzungen nicht echt waren und dass der Cardassianer ein wichtiger Informant der Sternenflotte war, doch sie konnte nicht. Sie durfte die Wahrheit nicht sagen.

„Es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist“, entgegnete sie und war in dieser Hinsicht sogar ehrlich. „Lassen Sie mich bitte mit meinem Gef…“

„Sie tragen keine Uniform“, stellte der dunkelhäutige Mann fest, der die Frau begleitete. „Vielleicht sind Sie gar kein Mitglied der Sternenflotte.“

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Sito sich von dem kleinen Schrecken erholt hatte. „Selbstverständlich gehöre ich zur Sternenflotte. Und ich versichere Ihnen, dass Sie keine Ahnung haben, in was Sie da hineingeplatzt sind.“

Dal durchbohrte Sito von der Seite mit einem eindringlichen Blick.

„Wir überprüfen das. Vorerst sind Sie unsere Gefangene und kommen mit uns.“

„Ich verlange auf der Stelle zu erfahren, wer Sie sind. Das wird ein Nachspiel haben.“ Vielleicht würde eine Drohung sie und auch Dal aus dieser misslichen Lage befreien. Sito war gewillt nichts unversucht zu lassen.

„Sie können mich Kalita nennen.“ Sie deutete auf den Mann, der sie begleitete. „Und er ist Santos.“

„Hören Sie, Kalita“, versuchte es Sito erneut, wobei sie den Lauf des bajoranischen Phasers nicht aus den Augen ließ, der auf sie gerichtet war. „Es ist wichtig, dass ich diesen Mann in den Raum der Föderation bringe.“

„Weshalb?“ Die Frau blieb stur.

„Sie könnten eine cardassianische Spionin sein, die nur als Bajoranerin getarnt ist“, mutmaßte der Mann, der ihr als Santos vorgestellt wurde.

„Das ist ja lächerlich“, entfuhr es Sito ungehalten. „Ich versichere Ihnen, ich gehöre der Sternenflotte an. Ich diene unter Captain Jean-Luc Picard auf der Enterprise. Mein Name ist Sito Jaxa.“

„Wie bereits gesagt; wir überprüfen das. Bis dahin … seien Sie unser Gast.“

Santos warf Dal einen eisigen Blick zu, den Sito alarmiert zur Kenntnis nahm. „Was wird aus ihm?“, fragte die Bajoranerin daher, auch wenn sie das ungute Gefühl hatte, dass ihr die Antwort nicht gefallen würde.

„Wäre er ein Gul oder ein Legat, hätte er sicher ein paar Informationen, die interessant für uns sein könnten. Aber er ist nur ein Glinn …“ Santos seufzte, zuckte die Schultern und änderte die Einstellung an seiner Waffe. „Wir haben keine Verwendung für ihn“, fuhr er dann fort und zielte auf den Kopf des Cardassianers.

„Nein!“, schrie Sito und sprang ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken zwischen Dal und den Lauf des Phasers.

Santos reagierte schnell genug, um die Waffe wieder zu senken, ehe er sie abfeuerte.

„Interessant“, ließ sich Kalita vernehmen und begutachtete Sito abwägend. „Eine Bajoranerin, die ihren Peiniger schützt. Das ist mir noch nie untergekommen. An Ihrer Geschichte ist definitiv etwas faul. Sie kommen erst mal beide mit.“

„Das war töricht von ihnen“, flüsterte Dal hinter Sito.

Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken fühlen. Ihr Auftrag bestand darin, den Mann unbeschadet nach Cardassia Prime zu bringen. Soweit sie das beurteilen konnte, war ihre Mission noch nicht beendet. Allerdings zweifelte Sito nicht daran, dass sie noch einen weiten Weg zurücklegen musste, ehe sie das Versprechen einhalten konnte, welches sie Dal gegeben hatte; nämlich ihn nach Hause zu bringen.

 

ENDE


End file.
